


Reality (follows the Next Morning)

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #57 sofa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality (follows the Next Morning)

They moved quickly falling onto a deep blue sofa. Laughing they once more made love slowly touching, kissing and exploring each other.

"We need to keep our professional lives separate from our personal one," Jo said afterwards.

"I agree but I believe we need to tell Illya. He is my partner and friend." Napoleon used his finger to gently remove the hair from her face.

"And my brother. When he arrives later today we will tell him. I do not wish to hurt him. Why are you smiling?"

Napoleon grinned, "Whenever I see a blue sofa, I'll remember this day."


End file.
